Mysterious Music
by The-Other-Second-One
Summary: It had been a week since his birthday and the appearance of the mysterious Mp3 player. He hadn't really put much thought into the fact that someone really cared that deeply for him. So, why was it wrong to hope it was Sasuke? Oneshot Lime SasukexNaruto


**A.N: ****I know I should probably be updating my other story. I actually was worried about the latest chapter to 'Personal Favours'. You see, my sister **_**accidentally**_** poured coffee all over my laptop. So, I couldn't really use it. Now it's fixed, and the first thing I did was type this. I'll start editing the other chapter, so let's see how long **_**that **_**takes. Don't forget to review! **

//::// The-Other-Second-One \\::\\

It was rather dark in the small apartment as the blond closed the door behind him. He placed his bags on the counter and began to remove his coat; being careful not to pull at the wire dangling from his ears.

It had been a week since his birthday and the appearance of the mysterious Mp3 player. He hadn't the slightest as to who had left him such an expensive gift but with the note that came with it he wasn't going to refuse it either. That, and the fact that if he _had_ chosen to give it back, he wouldn't know where to leave it.

The mysterious package had appeared on his doorstep the morning of his birthday. It was left un-signed and unattended. When he had pulled off the wrapping he found a small note that convinced him to keep the small mechanical device.

The note read:

_Dear Naruto,_

_I have no intention of telling you who I am; nor do I feel the need to explain why I decided to buy you this. I do, however, feel the need to inform you that it would mean a great deal to me if you kept this close. I have uploaded several songs that I believe you would enjoy, and also some that reminded me of you all too much. Please enjoy this small gift on the day of your birth. Have a wonderful day._

_Sincerely __x____________________

Naruto hadn't minded the secrecy behind the gift. In fact, he loved it all to death. He hadn't realized how close he had gotten to whoever left it, for all the songs really had made him smile. He appreciated the thought and the gift itself more. Although, he had no idea who could have left it.

And it was beginning to bother him.

//:://The-Other-Second-One\\::\\

"Good morning Sakura!"

"Oh, hello Naruto. How are you today? Did you find out who sent you your music?"

He had initially brought the topic up for discussion with Sakura, assuming that she had provided the gift. She had quickly denied it and handed him a charm bracelet instead, claiming that -as much as she'd have liked to- she didn't know Naruto as well as _that_ to go and set up something so personal. She instead gave him the piece of jewelry with a white circle, a small scarecrow, a fish cake and a paper fan dangling from it. She had insisted that it was to resemble their original team and Naruto had loved it.

"Ah! I see your still wearing my bracelet? Great! Now promise you won't take it off!"

"Sure thing Sakura. Just promise I can jack off without it."

"You'd better." The Med-Nin gave him a grossed out look before giving into a giggle.

They shared a laugh and continued in a friendly discussion.

It had been almost a year since Naruto had given up on Sakura. He claimed that no matter how hard he tried she never budged. This led to a fight between the two on how easily Naruto had given up (much to Naruto's protest). After some time of awkwardness between the teammates, they were finally able to push it aside and resume their normal lives.

"Well, I'm off to the Hospital. I'll go by the jail later okay?"

"Alright then Sakura. You know where to find me."

That was all too true. After Naruto turned seventeen he had begun to spend more and more time at the prison. He had even gone to the lengths of asking the current Hokage to work part time there.

The prison wasn't the most delightful place to be, but for Naruto it was perfect, for the time being.

"Hello Naruto, back again? Your not officially working here until next week you know"

"Yeah yeah, spare me the details Izumo-san. What can I help with today?"

"Nothing in particular. If you want, you can go on up to your friend."

"Yeah? Thanks Senpai!"

The boy waved goodbye to his superior and made his way to the second floor of the detention facility. He walked down the long line of cells until he reached another hallway, and another, and one more. He kept going until a familiar voice called out to him.

"Here again Dobe?"

"You bet your vengeful ass I am."

Naruto smiled at his old friend. It had been half a year since Sasuke came back from the murder of his brother. At the time, he seemed to be even more broken than he ever had in all the time the blond had known him. Even now, mentioning Itachi was a bad idea around the raven haired boy.

"So? How're you holding up in this shit-hole?"

"Please, and take out those headphones when your talking to me. If it's a _shit hole_ Naruto, tell me, why are you always here? If I had a choice I'd be on the other end of the village right now."

Naruto ignored the question as he usually did.

"Pfft, Sasuke, what's wrong? Can't live without all the finer things in life? Need your Lobster and Sake?"

"No, but I would appreciate a working toilet."

Naruto smirked at the usual response. They talked like that for about two hours before Kotetsu came through the hallway towards them.

"Naruto, you've been summoned on a mission."

"Oh, alright then. I'll see you later Teme."

"Same time tomorrow Dobe?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." The blond shoved his head phones back into his ears and turned to smile at his friend.

And then Naruto was gone.

//::// The-Other-Second-One \\::\\

It was almost four O'clock and Sasuke was becoming restless. He was expecting his visitor, and said person was almost three hours late. Unless he had gotten his schedule wrong and it was Saturday. In which case his visitor shouldn't even be awake for another hour or so.

The Raven stared up at the rusted ceiling form his place on the bed. He began to fidget and pace through his cell. He was sure it wasn't the weekend yet. Izumo had still been there In the morning. If it was a weekend then Genma would have brought him his breakfast with a side helping of sarcasm.

He sat back down on his cot and stared out the bars. He didn't want to admit it in any way, but he was lonely. He hadn't felt this way since he murdered his brother. He was in dire need of his friend at that point. He played with the bracelet around his wrist. Something Sakura had given him a month after his return. Sometime around his birthday.

He played with the small fish cake charm and smiled at how nostalgic he felt for the small piece of jewelry. He smiled at the charms all clumped together at one end of the circlet.

"So you _do_ have a heart!"

The sudden voice jolted the Raven from his thoughts. He jerked his head towards the source of the voice: Sakura.

"Fancy seeing you here."

"Wish I could say the same thing Sasuke-kun."

She smiled at him and held out an envelope through the bars. Sasuke stared at it awkwardly before taking it from her and gently pulling out a crudely written letter. He stared at the chicken shit writing before realizing that his comrade had been eyeing the note herself.

"Want me to read it out loud?"

A smirk appeared on the pale lips. The Koinichi looked like a deer in headlights as she quickly shook her head and stuttered out a reply of protest.

"Th-that's uhmm, that's fine Sasuke-kun! It's Naruto's letter to you."

"Speaking of Dobe, why didn't he just send it himself?"

The Pinkette stared at him somewhat giddily.

"Read it, I'm sure you'll understand. In the mean time, I'm going to go ask Kotetsu-Sempai a favour."

She walked off and the Avenger turned his attention towards the note in his hands.

_Teme,_

_Sorry I can't make our date today, but I was negotiating with Baa-chan. I know it isn't fair that the only ray of light you get in that shit hole has to take a day off, but I promise it's worth it. Sakura should have been overly-excited this morning. I'll clear up why that is now. You see, Sakura knows what I've asked Tsunade. You, however, do not. - _Sasuke stared at the card. Was Naruto using grammar? - _It's no surprise that you'd be lost on the idea of my amazing scheme. - _Wait, never mind - _So now I'll bet your wondering what it is right Teme? Well, it's simple. But you have to answer a riddle first. If you guess right you'll find out what it is, and Sakura will give you the prize I've picked out for you._

_Love Dobe. - _Sasuke blushed -

_Ps. The riddle is: What's Black and White and has words and is Read all over at the same time? It's really hard right? You'll never get it. Baka Teme. _

Sasuke stared intently at the card. Instantly fallowing the crude writing, there were various stick people that looked like they were hugging. One seemed to be Naruto by the yellow scribbling in his hair. The other stick person seemed to symbolize himself by the horribly drawn paper-fan. Was his friend really _that_ stupid? With an emberessed sigh he took in a deep breath and quickly stated:

"Newspaper, you adorable dumba-"

Sakura walked back into view from his place on the cot and stared at him.

"What?"

Sasuke just froze and reddened a bit. He turned his head away from the girl and mumbled. She only stared at him clueless. A soft sound reached her ears. It seemed that Sasuke was asking her a question, but she couldn't hear him. He repeated the small noise. She wasn't about to strain to hear him. He didn't deserve that from her. She was _far_ better than that now. Before she would have probably killed to just have him look at her, but now-

"Sakura"

"H-Huh? What?"

"Your not listening are you?"

"Oh, uhmm, sorry… I guess I tuned out for a minute there?"

"It's been five."

"Oh- That's not important, what do you want?"

"Was I right?" The stoic boy's cheeks tinted.

She blinked a minute before understanding. A small envelope appeared from her pocket and she ripped it open mercilessly, reading the contents.

"Yep. Here's your prize."

She held out a small bundle of what seemed to be clothes. On top of the bundle the was another envelope. He took it from her with a questioning look, then proceeded to open the paper wrapping.

_Your free to go Sasuke. Just don't run off again._

_Tsunade_

Sasuke stared at the paper blankly. Then at the bundle.

"Leave"

His friend seemed taken aback by that.

"Hey! That's so rude! What do you take me fo-"

"Unless you'd _like_ to watch me change?" He gave her an emotionless stare.

"Watch you chan-"

Sasuke began to take off the prisoner attire that he was wearing. Pants first. Sakura squealed and ran for the main area of the jail.

As he changed, Sasuke smirked at the letters on his cot. He had the best friends in the world. Suddenly he wondered if his present was good enough…

//::// The-Other-Second-One \\::\\

Naruto was sitting on one of the three training posts. He had been there for about twenty minutes, but already he was getting impatient. He was oddly concerned about his friends at the moment. So much so that he hadn't even realized the stripped orange sweater, now dangling from his elbows, revealing the tight black tank top that possessively squeezed his toned muscles.

"Aw crap… I hope the riddle wasn't too hard to figure out…But, Sakura would give him the prize anyway…right?" genuine concern laced his voice.

"Talking to yourself Naruto?"

Not even a reaction form his old student. Kakashi stared a little shocked at the back of the blond's head. Why hadn't he jumped ad screamed like he used to? Was he really losing his touch in the art or scaring the crap out of his friends? And why wasn't the boy even greeting him? Was he that much of a-

Then he noticed the white cord escaping the boys ear. With a annoyed realization - that the boy hadn't even heard him - he sighed and moved back towards him. He pulled at the ear bud and whispered again over his shoulder.

"Talking to yourself?"

Naruto proceeded to let out a loud screeching noise. He fell forward off the log and landed face first into the grassy terrain.

"SENSAI!?"

Ah, How Kakashi missed this. His only other personally developed technique. Something no one else could copy. Scaring the living shit out of his comrades. He let out a small chuckle before smiling and holding out a hand for the other to take.

"Sorry, old habits"

Naruto just grunted and grabbed his peer's hand. Being pulled to his feet, the boy pushed the headphone back into his ear. A light pink tinted the tanned cheeks. For a moment, Kakashi stared at the other in a little surprise.

Was Naruto always this adorable?

The Scarecrow blanched and froze. His hands began to shake slightly. Had he actually called the boy cute? What the hell?

"Sensai?"

The Jonin looked a bit taken aback by the sound of Naruto's voice. It wasn't long before he regained composure and smiled at him.

"What's wrong Naruto? Care to share why you were talking to yourself?"

"Uhmm, Well…." His face seemed to heat up a bit more.

Kakashi stared. What the hell was wrong with him today? He apparently wanted nothing more than to hug his young ex-student. That - for Kakashi - was odd. Being hugged he was used to, but wanting to hug someone that he admired was a bit off. So he left it as that. Admiration. He hopped it would stay like that as well. After all, it would be horrible if he fell for Naruto.

" Yes Naruto?"

"I was wondering… if maybe…. You… bought me this MusicPlayer?"

The older of the two stared and began to laugh. Yes, he had put that on his door step a month ago, wasn't that right?

//::// The-Other-Second-One \\::\\

The two teammates made his way down the streets of Konoha. Sakura seemed to enjoy her place on Sasuke's arm. She didn't actually like him anymore, but it was fun to piss off the various girls she used to compete with. Truly it was an odd sight though. After all, he was the _Ice_ prince for a reason. Letting the girl cling to him as if for dear life, was a little weird.

"Sakura?"

"Yes Sasuke? How may I help you this fine afternoon?" She nuzzled her nose into his arm and giggled.

"Those headphones…."

"You mean Naruto's headphones?"

"Uhmm, yeah…Naruto's headphones…"

Sakura stared at him. Could he have…?

"Does he wear them often?"

She thought about it for a moment.

"Since he got them, he hasn't taken them off except to bathe"

Sasuke's cheeks turned a shade of pink.

"He likes them that much?"

Sakura smiled. Sasuke was so cute. However, it didn't really make sense to her why he was so interested in it. Unless he was openly admitting to her now that he had bought the gift for Naruto. But then, why be so secretive about it on the card? And how would he have gotten it to him from jail?

//::// The-Other-Second-One \\::\\

"So… You did put it on my doorstep then?" Naruto seemed to perk up a bit at the new information.

"I did, but the songs and general idea belonged to someone else."

Naruto was extremely happy that he could find out at least this much from his Sensai. It wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear, but it was amazing to know. Without a second thought, Naruto pulled the older into a tight hug and thanked him loudly. Once they pulled away from the embrace, the Blond stared Kakashi dead in the eye with a not too innocent puppy dog look.

"You want to know who bought you the MP3 right?"

Naruto just nodded. It wasn't rocket science to figure that out. Not with the curiosity in the boy's eyes.

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry" the Genin looked disappointed at this "I can however, tell you that the person is very close to you, and needs you much more than you give them credit for. He's an idiot, yes, but he really does care about you Naruto. You should learn to read him better so he doesn't have to break away his image to open up to you."

There was silence among them for some time. Kakashi just placed his hand on top of the yellow spikes. He had told him all he could. He just hopped he figured it out. After all, his student was somewhat of an idiot.

//::// The-Other-Second-One \\::\\

Sasuke made his way to the training field with a new sense of assurance. It had taken a bit of persuading to get Sakura to tell him where he had to go. Said girl had left him half way to the destination, sometime after she explained the where and why of their trip. She told him she would catch up, and Sasuke didn't blame her. How could someone attempt to reach the training field and return home while carrying so much '_persuasion'. _Just because he was incarcerated since he had come back, didn't mean he was broke. He was the heir to a very _very_ rich family after all.

He stared at the little piece of paper with the address on it. It wasn't the most appropriate place to hold the actions he planned to perform, but it was his first day out of hell and he was looking forward to it.

The Raven walked towards the training field with a new sense of vigor. He was going to apologize to his friend for the hardships he had caused him.

He had heard how he affected Naruto from the guards at the jail. It hurt him to know that through a selfish act, he had also hurt the best friend he had ever had. So he planned to make it up to him. The MusicPlayer was only the first step.

The Uchiha was astonished to find himself in the training field. He hadn't been _that_ lost in thought, had he? Sitting not five meters across from him, was the Blond he had cared so deeply for since the day they were introduced.

Love at first sight was a stupid concept for even Sasuke, but exaggerated affection was completely liable.

//::// The-Other-Second-One \\::\\

Naruto sat on the post thinking about what the white haired man had said. Someone who was close to him? That could be anyone! He had too many friends to actually know who his admirer was.

A rustling of the grass became apparent to the blond from his place on the log. As he turned his head he realized that, no one could have been closer to him now than ever before. So the only person who cared before, was walking towards him.

"Dobe," Naruto blushed as he stared at the other boy. He hit the nail on the head with that outfit choice. He would have to thank Ino later for her opinion on that matter. It was getting hard to focus on the words that he was supposed to be listening to.

Sasuke was currently walking towards the younger with the hottest smirk the latter had ever seen. He was wearing a white, collard shirt, with just enough buttons open to show the beginning of a creamy and well defined chest. He wore red skinny jeans that were loose enough to make him look good without being considered girly. Naruto's mouth went dry and he was fighting back a sound that he wouldn't appreciate erupting from his throat at that current point.

"Naruto?" Sasuke had gotten close enough to ruffle his hair and pull their foreheads together.

Naruto blanched. Sasuke had been watching him gawk. If the heat in his cheeks was any indication, than Sasuke probably already knew what was going on in his head too.

What was he going to do about this?

//::// The-Other-Second-One \\::\\

The Older of the two stared at his friend. Who was starring at him. Naruto wore the cutest expression that he'd ever seen and all he wanted to do was kiss those parted lips.

This wasn't the first time Sasuke had had urges to touch the other boy. He wanted nothing

more than to express his feelings for him in any way the boy saw fit. He had given into his feelings for Naruto long ago, and openly accepted that he was in love with the only friend he knew he'd give his life for, time and again. The blond meant the world to him, and nothing would ever change that. That was also the reason he couldn't tell him anything.

Sasuke was talking but not even he knew what he was saying, until he found himself inches away form the other. The tanned boy had come back from his daze when Sasuke pulled their foreheads together. He was in love, and had left his mind on auto-pilot. This, was _not_ a good situation. How would he explain that he just wanted to hold the other close enough to feel his breath against his skin?

//::// The-Other-Second-One \\::\\

Naruto began to comprehend the position he was in and suddenly realized that the distance between him and his friend was _not_ normal. With a small 'eep', the tanned boy pulled back hard enough to fall off of the training post. Again.

The headache that was forming in the back of the blonds head was starting to bother him. Before he actually new what was happening, Sasuke had crawled up his body from the side and was gently cradling his head. Naruto's face turned a brighter shade of pink as Sasuke pulled their faces closer.

The teenager stared as Sasuke continued to pull closer to him, eyes half closed. Naruto couldn't help it. He had to say yes to the kiss Sasuke was asking for. He couldn't say 'no' to the only person he'd ever fully given his heart to.

//::// The-Other-Second-One \\::\\

Sasuke stared in horror as his friend hit the floor with a loud smack. The only thing that the boy could think of was how hard his friend had hit his head, and with the way he was rubbing it, all one could do was assume that he was in a great deal of pain.

The Uchiha got on all fours and moved towards his friend. His heart was beating at a mile a minute. What would he do if Naruto was _bleeding_? Sasuke pulled Naruto's face closer to his. He could see the bruise forming on the side of his friends head. A closer look would determine the severity of the injury.

To his surprise, as he pulled the younger teen closer, said boy closed his eyes and moved forward with a set of lush, puckered lips. Sasuke froze in his place. Naruto was trying to kiss him.

//::// The-Other-Second-One \\::\\

A loud thump sounded from behind his head. Before he actually realized it had hit the floor, he noticed the boy pulling his face closer. His headache was lost with his self control. He was preoccupied by the pair of lips currently ravaging his own.

Hands found their way around a pale neck and into raven colored hair. Fingers picked at the rim of his shirt, and all Naruto could do was urge them on with feverish kisses and small moans. The pale digits slid they're way under the hem of the dark fabric and up tanned abs.

Naruto took in a sharp gasp as his friend pinched his nipple. The opportunity was taken by Sasuke to remove himself from the others lips. He attached himself onto his neck. The emotionally unstable boy was sucking hard on the pulse in-between his teeth. It drove the Blond insane. Even to the point where he remembered what was happening.

"S-Sasuke!" A loud groan sounded from the boy on top of him. "W-Wait, Sasuke.."

The sucking on his neck came to a stop. The boy raised his face to look at Naruto's almost reluctantly. He looked worried of what Naruto wanted to say.

"What's….where is this going?"

"I….figured you'd know?"

"What?"

"I mean, you leaned in for the kiss and everything….I kinda' fig-"

"Wait, _I_ leaned in for the kiss? You were practically breathing down my neck!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I was checking to see if there was a bump on your head."

Naruto flushed to a darker shade of red. He rubbed his now bruising skin and pulled his gaze away from the other.

"Oh…"

"You…thought I was leaning in to kiss you?"

"…..Maybe…"

"Is that…what you_ wanted _me to be doing?"

Naruto just froze underneath his friend. He began to slowly nod his head while maintaining eye contact with the floor.

"Your so fucking adorable."

Sasuke placed a kiss onto his Blond's lips. The boy kissed back only to pull away again.

"Sasuke."

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah, this song." Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out the small rectangle. Clicking a button a couple of times and reciting 'no' in almost a chant. "Here!"

Sasuke stared at the mechanical device. With a small smirk, he snatched it out of the tanned hand.

"S-Sasuke! Hey! Give that back! Please!"

After a few buttons and menu changes, Sasuke handed Naruto his Ipod. Taking it back, he stared at the screen.

_Notes._

_I love you._

Naruto stared at the note for a moment.

"You're a bastard you know."

"I know."

"Thanks for the present Sasuke."

"No worries."

He pulled the older on top of him and into a soft kiss.

//::// The-Other-Second-One \\::\\

Sakura stood staring at her friends. It wasn't everyday that the two hottest guys you knew got together in some long term love triangle.

"Hah, well at least it's not 'mysterious' music anymore."

Sakura giggled to herself for a moment before walking back to the village.

//::// The-End \\::\\


End file.
